Dusk
by bmorgan123
Summary: This is a story about a young homosexual vampire who is brought into the Cullen family. sometime after breaking dawn.


**Dusk**

Ouch.

Note to self: Don't interfere with a robbery at 12:37 at night, in the middle of Portland, Oregon. You will get shot. It will hurt, badly.

As I lay there feeling my life (blood) pour out of me, from three bullet holes in my chest, I started thinking, what have I done with my life that was so special? Nothing. I quit my job and lived with my boyfriend. Then we broke up, on this very night actually.

I was walking to my best friend's house when I heard a crash. I looked over across the street to see two people jumping out of a busted jewelry store window. Alarms were blaring, but I saw no one coming so I decided maybe I would knock one over or something

"Hey you! Stop!"

I didn't get even a few feet close to him, when he pulled out a glock and shot me three times, right in the chest. Back to Ouch.

Getting shot hurts worse than you think it would, if you think of how it would feel, then multiply that times fifty, you should maybe get halfway there. I'm dying, I know it. I can't move, I can't even reach down to get the phone out of my pocket.

"Help!" I try to yell, though it comes out as a whisper.

My vision becomes spotty, and everything starts to dim.

Suddenly there is a face over top of me; he is saying something that I can't distinguish

He is saying something into the phone, "…lisle… do I do?"

I study his face, he is beautiful, broad shouldered, muscly, beautiful. This brings things into perspective.

"Listen," he says, "I can save you, but there is a price."

"Please, I don't… to die… do anything."

"Ok, please forgive me?" he says as he kneels over my and picks me up.

I can hear my own heartbeat getting dimmer and dimmer and I black out.

Time passes, and I come too slightly. I'm in the back of a van and the guy is leaning over me again.

"This is going to hurt worse than getting shot."

"…don't care."

He bends his head, I hear _shick_ sound and there is a slight pressure on my neck, then my arm, then my other arm, and the other side of my neck. That didn't even hurt, I think to myself, but my thoughts are cut off as a wave of fire flows through my body. I scream, but it doesn't help, the fire gets hotter, hotter, and hotter still. I look over at the man, and I can tell my screams are causing him pain. I shouldn't make other people feel my pain, so I decide to shut up. It's hard, yes, very hard, but I do it. I close my eyes and become very still.

I don't know how long the fire burned away at my flesh, but I thought I probably looked like a marshmallow left in the fire too long. I dared to peek down at my skin. I looked fine. Wait. Where was I? Not in a car. Another wave of fire hit and I stopped thinking.

The pain was endless, and soon it no longer had a beginning either. I could think of nothing but pain. Pain, pain, pain.

I started to wish that the guy had let me die, or that he would kill me now, but I decided that I was being irrational, I didn't want to die. I just didn't want to burn anymore. Wait. Maybe I was dead. Is this hell? Did I go to hell? Why? I am not a sinner. Well I did lie, but still god should have forgiven me. I wanted to bawl, but I was afraid if I moved the pain would become greater.

After what felt like a millennia, I started to hear things. Something that I'm guessing was cars passing by in front of the house. Other things like birds, but it sounded more like they were standing by my head.

I was surprised to find that my fingers were no longer on fire. I didn't notice it at first, but what I did know was that the pain in my heart grew. How? Then it was gone from my hands. Forearms, whole arm, shoulders. Legs, stomach. All the while, my heart beat picked up, and the flame grew brighter, hotter. Until finally it sputtered and stopped, and the flame dissipated.

What do I do?

I open my eyes. The first thing my eyes focus on is the dust particles in the air, little silver and white things that float around, as light as air. Then I sit up. Whoa that was fast, like it didn't happen.

"Hello." Said a tall handsome blonde man standing in front of a small group of strangers

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle," he says with a big smile.

"Nice to… My voice?" I say confused. My voice sounds… pretty.

"Yes, it's distracting in understand. Let me explain." He says, "My family and I, well we are, not human, you see? We are vampires, and now so are you. My son Emmett changed you, do you remember?" he asks, gesturing to the buff, hot one I saw earlier.

One of them, also cute, laughs. Bronze hair perfect lips and pale white skin, well they all have that but still…

"You're not so bad yourself," he says with a smile.

"Um… thanks. Oh and I'm sorry yes I do remember. I remember being shot, then him," I say nodding to Emmett. "Then fire. For a long time and now here I am."

"Yes, the fire, it is one of the misfortunes about becoming one of us."

"But now your amazing." Says a short spiky haired girl, that reminds me of a fairy, as she skips forward and hugs me, followed by a blonde guy.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, we're gonna be friends, I can already tell. Oh and this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." Says the blonde one.

"Nice to meet you too, both of you." I say with a smile

"That's Edward, and his wife Bella." Says Carlisle

They come forward and say hi, but as they do I get a whiff of two things. One, of something that smells like a different version of what everyone else, but I can't place it. And the other of a wet dog.

"No!" yells Edward as a little girl about ten walks into the room bringing an even bigger whiff of the two things I smelled earlier.

In a snap second Jasper is behind me locking my arms to my body.

"What the hell?" I say in outrage. "What are you doing?"

"But you just smelled human… well half human blood."

"And?"

"But… why aren't you on a rampage?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jasper, he's fine." Says Alice and Edward simultaneously.

"But…"

"Please get off?" I say a bit annoyed.

Edward laughs and so does Alice.

The little girl walks over and shakes my hand. She is so adorable! But she smells more like dog than Bella

"Hi." She says.

"Hello." I say with a smile. "Oh, do you guys have a dog? I'm allergic."

They all laugh.

"You don't have to worry about your allergies anymore." Says Carlisle.

"Be right back." Says Alice.

She is right back. Bringing a huge mirror with her.

"What do you think?" she asks me

_Damn_.

"What is wrong with my eyes, and my hair, and what happened to my tan?" I say with a grimace.

"You don't like what you look like?" Alice asks upset.

"Oh no, I'm hot… Whoa!" My hand flies to my throat and closes around it. The fire is back in my throat.

"Oh! You must be thirsty, please forgive me, you need to hunt." Says Carlisle.

"Thirsty for what? The Atlantic Ocean. Do yall just have a soda or something?"

I must be funny, because they laugh again.

"No dear, you're thirsty for blood." Says a sweet looking brunette that I didn't notice before.

"This is my wife Esme." Says Carlisle.

"Hi, and um… someone's coming with me to… hunt right? I mean I don't even know how."

"Oh yes, Emmett will go with you"

I look over at Emmett, he smiles and waves. There is a beautiful blonde woman beside him, she looks kind of bitchy, I can already tell we are not gonna be friends. I don't bother asking her name, she probably wouldn't tell me.

Edward laughs.

"Alrighty then, can we get going, my throat hurts."

"Of course. Right this way." Carlisle says, as he leads me toward an open window that stretches from the floor to the ceiling.

"Uh… don't you guys have a front door?"

"Yes but we usually just take this way because it's fun."

"You go first." I say to Emmett

"As you wish," he says laughing.

He jumps out of the window, looking as graceful as a gazelle. How is it that someone so big can do that?

"Ok." I say more to myself than them. I jump out of the window and fall to the ground, or is the ground coming to me? Either way it was fun.

"Can we do that again?"

"Doesn't your throat burn?"

Oh yea. Emmett starts to run and I run after him, but then he is running after me. I'm fast. When I get to the river I stop.

"What now?"

"Jump." He says as he leaps over the river. Amazing, it is, to watch a sexy guy jump over a really wide river.

I only hesitate for a second. Then I follow his actions and jump too. I land right next to him and laugh.

"That's great!" I say with a laugh. He smiles. "Hey um… thank you, for… saving my life and all."

"Oh, anytime." He says with a laugh. "Ok," he says, serious. "What do you smell?"

"Uh… well, you for starters."

He laughs loudly. "How do I smell?" he says with a smirk.

"Nice."

He smiles. "Let your senses take over. Let go."

I do as he says. I smell something that is vaguely appetizing. I hear something that sounds sort of like four huge sandbags hitting the ground and a wet thumping. This is the animal's heartbeat, I think. In a second I am off. I feel myself crouch low to the ground. I pick up speed.

I'm barely touching the ground anymore when I see my prey. A bear. Great Braden, you had to pick the biggest and most dangerous animal in this forest. It's about 30 feet from me, feasting on its own prey. I step forward ready to launch myself, when I step on a twig. The snap is deafening. Obviously the bear heard it too, because in an instant his fat head snaps in my direction. It drops the unrecognizable animal and roars at me. If I were still human, I would have turned around and hauled ass. But, seeing as I'm no longer human I step up to the challenge.

I hiss in reaction to his roar, this he doesn't like. He starts to paw at the ground. I don't know what I should do, so I step forward. He takes this as a threat and charges.

A charging bear is something that should make me wet myself, but in fact I want him to attack. When the bear gets in striking range it's surprised to find that I am no longer there. I've launched myself in a deadly arc over the animal and am now behind him a few feet off the ground. Two swift kicks to the animal's spine put him out of work. When my feet touch the ground, the bear hasn't even begun to fall to the ground. In an instant I am on it, opening my mouth where its jugular should be. I push my fangs deep into his hide, cutting through nerves and fat until finally I hit something. The blood squirts into my mouth and I swallow it quickly, muting my burning throat.

When I drop the drained carcass I am surprised to find that I am still thirsty.

Still in hunting mode I tense when I hear footsteps behind me. I estimate my attacker's position to be 20 feet behind me. In an instant I am off the ground and jumping to a tree 10 feet to my left. I land on the tree with only my feet, and then I launch myself from the tree at my attacker. I am straddling his midsection and pinning his arms down. I hiss in his face and then gasp.

"Emmett!" I yell. "What are you doing? I could have killed you!"

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh shit. I almost killed you. I'm so sorry"

"No, no. it's not your fault, I should have said something"

"But I-" he covers my mouth with his hand.

"I swear its ok." He says with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

That movement reminded me of our position. I was straddling his midsection. Embarrassed I quickly tried to stand up, but just as I stand he grabs my hand and pulls me back down. If I still had a heartbeat I bet people could hear it all the way back at the house.

"What are you doing?" I ask, stunned. "That blonde chick, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Rose and my relationship hasn't been the same for a while, and I'm ending it soon. I didn't realize that I would find another mate so quickly."

"Mate? Who said I was going to be your mate?" I say.

He laughs, "Well seeing as you have made no attempt to fight off my advance I'd say that you weren't so objective to it."

"I… Well, uh…" I mutter.

"Just admit it, you like me, may even love me." He says with a wink.

I can't hold back the grin that stretches across my face, I do like him, and maybe in the future I might love him. My thoughts were cut short when I felt him shift beneath me. He sat up and I slid into his lap, then he reached up and stoked my face. His skin on my feels amazing, and I saw stars. I let myself melt in his hands and was surprised when I felt his soft lips on my own.

Once he realized I wasn't going to object he went crazy, good crazy, but still crazy. His lips entrapped mine and I was all his. I loved everything that he was doing. Running his hand up and down my back, slightly protruding his tongue through my lips, even the rocking movements he doing that were making my body roll against his. When I put my hand on his pants I realized that someone as big as Emmett was bound to be big down there to, and big he was.

"How far are we going with this?" I say a bit scared.

"How far do you want to go?"

"Well we don't have any… you know, stuff. That really helps during sex." I say with a laugh.

"Lube?"

"Yea."

He starts to look around. Then suddenly he isn't under me anymore. He is only gone for a second but when he returns he brings a bottle with clear stuff in it. He holds a note that reads

_Hey boys, I saw that you were going to need this. Don't worry I won't tell Rose and I won't think about it in front of Edward. You're welcome._

_Alice_

"Well that's nice of her." Emmett says smiling. In seconds his clothes are on the ground, I see his penis, It looked bigger than it had felt through his jeans. He crouches down and starts to take off my clothes, but obviously can't wait, so in the end my outfit ended up in tatters, littering the ground.

I end up on top of him again straddling his stomach, him all lubed up and excited. I reach back and grab him at the base, push myself up with my knees put him at my entrance. I slowly descend down on him, and he moans. I get about an inch and I have to stop, not because it's painful but I just can't. He won't go.

"I can't go any further." I say.

"Do you mind if I take over?"

"Not at all."

With that he runs his hands down the sides of my body and stops at my hips. He grabs them hard, pulls me up off of him and then without a second thought, he thrusts up and throws me onto him. I go all the way to the base.

The feeling of him inside me is so intense and full of ecstasy we sit there for at least a minute before he begins to thrust in and out, faster and faster. He grabs my penis and jerks it off as he thrusts. Before we both reach out peeks he stops going so fast and starts just rotating his hips and gently pushing into me.

I pull myself off him, feeling an emptiness that I don't like. Then I lay on my side, grab my heel and pull it over my head, as if inviting him back in, which of course I am doing. He gets the memo and sits up.

He drives himself deep inside me once again, stroking my leg as he does. I put my leg down, he bends and our lips meet. We are touching everywhere, it is amazing. We both reach climax simultaneously, him inside me.

For a while we lay there, in the grass talking. About nothing important, mostly about how amazing we were together.

"I love you," I whisper.

I look over and see him smiling at me. "I love you, too."

We decide that we are going to go back to the house. On the way back we each take down two deer.


End file.
